


Бамбуковая деревня

by RkuHeko



Category: Perfect World (on-line MMO RPG)
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мой первый фанфик (с) по «Perfect World»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бамбуковая деревня

**Author's Note:**

> Я попыталась обсмеять мир, вселенную и сюжет PW.  
> Характеры персонажей являются, на мой взгляд, сборными, включая в себя совокупность наиболее ярких черт представителей своей расы.  
> Персонажи и мир принадлежат владельцам игры, я не извлекаю никакой материальной выгоды от их собственности.  
> Ник Кронеос когда-то принадлежал реальному человеку, но описываемый герой не имеет с ним ничего общего.

За окном стояла ночь. Звездная, наполненная запахом бамбукового леса, стрекотанием насекомых, пением ночных птиц, плеском озерных волн. В комнате было темно, и Ли Шинь уже давно пытался заснуть, но погашенный более часа назад ночник не способствовал приходу сна. За время странствий по чужим городам и поселкам, он слишком отвык от этой деревенской тишины.

В соседней комнате, за тонкой бамбуковой стенкой, спала и уже давно видела десятый сон хозяйка дома, портниха Мей Яо. Ли приходился ей кем-то вроде двоюродного племянника, хоть и дальний, но все же родственник, поэтому он посчитал, что может навестить тетушку, раз уж у него выдался случай. Возможность отдыха в родных краях казалась очень соблазнительной, но вот же ведь… Он не мог уснуть.

В озере, что привольно раскинуло свои воды сразу позади деревни, сонно плескались черепахи и морские принцессы, и, возможно, Ли, как давно в детстве, потихоньку бы выбрался из дома, чтобы полюбоваться игрой света их плавников в темной ночной воде… Но вставать было лень, ибо ныла не до конца зажившая рана, оставленная стрелой какого-то дикаря-лучника, немного болели натруженные ноги, да и плечи тоже. Колдовать, когда у тебя в руках тяжеленная кристаллическая друза, которой сельский кузнец придал форму фантазийного магического меча, довольно-таки сложно. К тому же, только идиот будет думать, что у сидов, рожденных с крыльями за спиной, после полетов не будет болеть эта самая спина. А она болела просто таки нещадно. Так что, никаких лишних движений. Он будет просто лежать и, возможно, на рассвете сон все же придет в его усталое тело.

Порой Ли Шинь малодушно завидовал мирным жителям, аптекарям, портным, ювелирам, которые жили в относительной безопасности и комфорте, несмотря на то, что, вроде как, «Бездушные наступают» и «начинается конец света». Ли даже поморщился, вспомнив патриотические лозунги, на которые он в свое время наивно развесил уши, позволив наставнику сидов завербовать его в ряды армии генерала Фэн Потяня.

Впрочем, не все так плохо, как кажется…

Только подумав об этом, Ли стиснул зубы: по спине вдоль позвоночника прошла еще одна судорога, и сид в который раз проклял природу и жестоких богов, которые создали все их крылатое племя. Вот почему бы ему в этой жизни не было суждено родиться зооморфом? Эти, чтобы перемещаться по воздуху, приручают специальных животных. Летающих скатов, двухглавых драконов, фениксов, птиц и даже гигантских воздушных рыб. Правда, оборотная сторона принадлежности к зооморфам тоже била по нервам: вряд ли Ли Шинь согласился прожить всю жизнь, обросший шерстью, с длинными звериными ушами и с лисьим хвостом, торчащим из штанов! Нет, только сидам и более никому другому не ведома истинная гармония и порядок вещей в этом мире. Никаких звериных морд и хвостов!

А кичливые люди с их извечным завышенным самомнением… Если природа не дает им что-то, то они берут это сами с помощью своего дурацкого прогресса, наплевав на равновесие природы и возможные последствия. Люди, они по сути своей, такие варвары, они еще хуже, чем одетые в звериные блохастые шкуры оборотни и друиды племени зооморфов.

Хотя… Ли поджал губы и медленно скосил глаза к окошку… Лучше он не будет думать о людях.

За окном что-то беззвучно полыхнуло, и порыв ветра донес до чуткого обоняния Ли запах гари и масла. Глаза сида неверяще сузились. Неужели накликал?

Тонкий слух уловил бряцание меча и железных доспехов, негромкий прыжок на землю и, вслед за этим, мягкие шаги по дощатому настилу уличной террасы их дома. Осторожный стук в дверь, но для ушей сида этот звук прозвучал громче набата. За стенкой послышался шорох одеял и тихий невнятный голос. Ну вот, даже хозяйка проснулась. Ли Шинь почувствовал, что краснеет, потому что сразу догадался, кто там, на улице, только что спрыгнул с воздушного меча. Стало немного совестно перед хозяйкой. Она ждала одного, а приехали двое.

Сид нехотя поднялся с постели и выглянул в переднюю комнату, чтобы поприветствовать ночного пришельца.

Так и есть, на пороге стоял Кронеос. Не то, чтобы Ли сомневался, но… Когда воин повернул голову и кивнул ему в качестве приветствия, сид почувствовал, что краснеет еще больше, кивая в ответ. Тетушка Мэй, захлопотала, кажется, собираясь кормить гостя племянника поздним ужином, но Кронеос отказался от еды, сказав, что недавно уже поел. Соврал, наверное. Но зато женщина пожелала им спокойной ночи и отправилась обратно в свою комнату, оставив их вдвоем.

Ли окинул взглядом кожаную дорожную сумку, висящую у Кронеоса на плече, парные мечи в ножнах у пояса, тускло светящуюся броню, покрытую сеткой царапин и сколов, полученных во время битв с Бездушными.

\- Ну, что стоишь? Снимай все это барахло.

Воин замешкался. Да, в этом доме хрупкие и тонкие стены из бамбука, вместо дверей москитные сетки и занавеси, из мебели лишь невысокие табуреты, ширмы и плетеные сундуки. Все его железо смотрелось здесь, по меньшей мере, неуместно.

\- А… куда…

Да, разумеется, куда положить его драгоценные мечи. Ли нахмурился, ехидно подумав о том, как его друг не догадался притащить в дом мирной портнихи весь свой арсенал.

И как только эти люди умудряются не согнуться под тяжестью всех этих топоров, кастетов, алебард, мечей и доспехов, которые в бою таскают чаще всего с собой.

\- Давай сюда сумку, - наконец смилостивился Ли, протягивая руки за бесформенным кожаным баулом. – И тише говори, тут все вообще-то спят уже давно.

\- Не похоже, чтобы ты спал, - прокомментировал его бодрый вид Кронеос, понизив, впрочем, голос на полтона. – Там это… В сумке…

\- Что? – не очень-то было приятно признаваться другу в своей бессоннице, ведь причину он обязательно найдет какую-нибудь неправильную…

\- Травы тебе там накопал по дороге… И зелья магические еще, тебе же надо?

\- Угу, спасибо, завтра траву отнесу к местному аптекарю, пусть поможет сделать лекарства на всякий случай. – Ли, потупив глаза, отвернулся, занося сумку в свою комнату. О том, какие это могут быть случаи, он не уточнил. В сражениях бывало всякое. Ли мог залечить смертельное ранение, мог воскресить умершего, мог прочитать благословление для бойца. Возможно, это не слишком мужественная работа, но сид нашел свою нишу в борьбе с Бездушными. Особенно важным было то, что в его помощи действительно нуждались. Ведь простому воину, пусть даже он почти мастер клинка, не понять истинной разницы между молитвой о жизни и благословлением Будды, но все же, все же… Нет, лучше не думать об этом сейчас.

Ли вернулся в переднюю комнату и устало вздохнул: Кронеос пытался снять свои доспехи прямо не сходя с места, у входной двери. «Вот остолоп», - подумал сид.

\- Ну, не здесь же! Пойдем, я тебе помогу, – он откинул занавеску, пропуская воина вперед, в свою комнату. – И мечи сюда неси, - продолжал командовать он негромким брюзжащим тоном, представив, как тетушка встает утром, чтобы открыть магазин, и натыкается на эти железяки перед входом. Не дай бог, порежется.

\- Ты это… Извини, ладно? – промямлил Кронеос, видя его раздражение и понимая, что делает все не так.

Ли прищелкнул языком и вздохнул, обходя воина со спины и начиная расшнуровывать завязки с наплечников.

\- Вы, люди, по-моему, готовы вообще не снимать эти свои консервные ведра.

\- Ну, не ворчи, - мягко укорил его Кронеос, пытаясь обернуться.

Ли только с силой дернул его за пластинчатый металлический шип, побуждая стоять на месте.

\- Зачем ты сюда заявился, кстати?

\- Я скучал, - прошептали ему на ухо.

Наплечник, наконец, соскользнул с руки и чуть не грохнулся на пол. Сид поймал его в самый последний момент и прошипел ругательство: не хватало еще снова будить хозяйку дома.

\- Сдурел? Вчера же только попрощались вроде.

Вместо ответа, его облапили медвежьей хваткой и притиснули к холодной пластинчатой броне.

\- Но я уже заскучал. Знал бы ты, как мне тебя не хватает, - черт, ну почему у него от этого шепота так подгибаются колени?

\- Прекрати меня лапать, я тебе не девка какая-нибудь, - зашипел Ли, тщетно стараясь выбраться на волю из объятий. – У меня синяки будут!

\- Когда это тебя останавливало? – а ведь верно говорит, мерзавец.

Решимость остаться в эту ночь неприкосновенным заметно поколебалась, но руки продолжали упираться в холодный металлический нагрудник.

Наконец над ухом разочарованно вздохнули, Кронеос отпустил его и дальше уже снимал бронь самостоятельно.

«А кто его знает, может, и правда скучал», - подумал Ли, отойдя от друга подальше и рассеянно поглаживая бахрому шелкового покрывала. У него даже на душе потеплело, как только он предположил, что о нем кто-то думал, что он кому-то нужен…

И тут же весь благодушный настрой как волной смыло: воин избавился, наконец, от доспехов и шагнул к нему, явно рассчитывая возобновить прерванные объятия.

\- Нет, - яростным шепотом запротестовал Ли, замотал головой, но на его трепыхания не обратили никакого внимания. Грубые ладони, в мозолях от рукоятей мечей и топоров, по-хозяйски огладили его плечи и грудь. Со спины к нему прижалось жаркое тело, и думать о чем-то постороннем сразу стало затруднительно. Сид был одет всего лишь в простую рубаху и домашние брюки, которые совершенно не защищали от поползновений соскучившегося гостя.

\- Перестань! – все так же шепотом скомандовал Ли, но его вместо этого толкнули на разобранную постель, благо он возле нее и стоял.

Упал он на вытянутые руки и чертыхнулся под нос: хозяйка уж наверняка что-то слышала, если окончательно не была глухой.

Тогда сид попытался хотя бы молчать, но и это оказалось затруднительно, когда руки Кронеоса начали медленно разминать его спину, как раз там, где полночи болели натруженные полетом мышцы. Ли, словно большой дикий кот, против воли выгнулся и еле слышно, на выдохе, застонал. Кронеос шумно задышал ему в затылок, и, кажется, вознамерился прямо вот сейчас и показать ему, как именно он тосковал по своему личному сиду, но Ли вывернулся из-под него и вскочил на ноги, стоя посреди комнаты.

Вид у него был еще тот: растрепанные светлые волосы, расхристанная одежда, сведенные на переносице брови, перекошенное лицо. На кончиках пальцев уже потрескивали молнии, в комнате пахнуло озоном. Кронеос благоразумно остался лежать на кровати, - сиды не только лечением знамениты, их боевые заклятия тоже были достаточно болезненны.

\- Ну что еще не так? – недовольно поинтересовался воин.

\- Тут за стенкой хозяйка дома спит, - заявил возмущенный Ли. Руки с молниями он не опускал, ибо знал своего друга слишком хорошо.

\- Она мне не мешает, - лениво заявил возмутительный тип, развалившийся на его кровати.

Ну, разумеется, его твердолобый приятель может разбить палатку даже на Склоне Юй-вана, где обитает Глаз Смерти и заявить, что «тот ему ничуть не мешает». Ли снова ругнулся, да так, что Кронеос даже приподнял брови от удивления.

\- Мы будем мешать ей, - Ли сделал акцент на слове «мы», чтобы воин понял, что именно он имел в виду.

\- Ну, и че ты предлагаешь?

Сид поджал губы и покосился на занавешенное белой занавесочкой окошко.

\- Пойдем на улицу… К озеру, - нашелся он, наконец.

\- Но ведь ночь на дворе, - возразил Кронеос, тем не менее, покорно поднимаясь с кровати.

\- Ничего, вода теплая.

\- А броня…

\- Ой, да оставь тут. Всего два шага пройти, никто не нападет, - Ли умышленно умолчал о морском драконе, обитающем на дне озера. Дракону очень не поздоровится, если он вздумает встретиться этой ночью лицом к лицу с уставшим злобным воином.

\- Там туман, - последовала следующая жалоба, когда Кронеос выглянул на улицу.

Ли рассверипел и прижал его к стене дома:

\- Если ты, придурок, сейчас не сдвинешься с места, я тебя прямо тут упокою, а воскрешать буду уже утром, когда высплюсь, ты меня понял?

Кронеос посмотрел на него со странным, нечитаемым выражением в глазах.

\- Так бы и сказал, что хочешь на природе. Все вы, сиды, извращенцы.

\- Что-о-о ты сказал?! – возопил Ли, воспылав праведным гневом из-за того, что его нацию обижает какой-то неотесанный мужлан-человек.

Кронеос гнусно заржал и припустил к озеру.

Вся Бамбуковая деревня благоразумно «спала» до утра.


End file.
